The New Guardian
by LDStewart89
Summary: How does Zero cope with the Yuki replacement? The new guardian, Sayomi Kimura.What will happen when Yuki and Kaname return to investigate this new girl? hurt/comfort/romance/angst/comedy...lots of things XD ZeroxSayomi
1. Sayomi arrives

Cross Academy was in need of a new Guardian, since Yuki left with Kaname, Zero had to try to do it all on his own, still fighting back the urges of his own vampiric tendencies. He couldn't do it alone, he needed help, he needed…Yuki. At night he'd grab his head in pain, knowing that the girl he loved, was a pureblood vampire, left with Kaname Kuran, her brother and now fiancé. He couldn't make it at Cross without her, he couldn't hold back the screaming Day Class girls from trying to get to the Night Class students, the girls toned down a bit since Kaname Kuran, Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain had left. Ruka Souen also tagged along. The Day Class still would act wild, waiting for the Night Class, what they thought to be beautiful people, were monsters to Zero, vampires.

"Headmaster, any luck with a new Guardian yet? Maybe one that's not going to turn into a monster and leave?" Zero approached Headmaster Kaien.

"Actually, Zero, I have!" He exclaimed excitedly. Zero shook his head. Kaien Cross always seemed a bit overly excited about, well…everything.

"She's actually going to be here…"

*knock Knock*

"Now!" He ran to the door, flinging it open. "Sayomi!"

"Hello, Headmaster Cross."

"Zero Kiryuu, This is Sayomi Cross, my new adopted daughter!"

"What?" Zero's eyes widened.

"No, My name is Sayomi Kimura, you just found me and assumed that I would allow you to adopt me, which I never said that you could." Kaien's smile quickly turned into a frown. "I didn't come here to replace that vampire as your daughter, I came to replace her as a guardian." Zero was still in shock. "Anyways, hello Zero." She smiled, extending a hand to the boy in front of her. "Nice to meet you, guess from now on we are partners." He shrugged and walked off. Sayomi just stood there, watching curiously after the young man that she knew had much more to him than met the eye. There was something about him, something very strange, she wasn't sure if she liked that.

"You'll have to excuse Zero, he has been through a lot the past few weeks."

"He's all right, we'll get used to each other, He and Yuki were close then?"

"Yeah. Anyways, now for your uniform." He pulled out a Day Class uniform.

"Why can't I wear this?" She pointed at her outfit, which looked like a uniform, just not a Cross Academy uniform, it had the skirt, a blouse, a jacket, and even a tie. It was her usual vampire hunting uniform, it was just a little more grunge, rough and tumble.

"Well you are now a student here, and are required to wear a uniform, Miss Kimura." She sighed. She unstrapped her sword from her back, placing it on the floor, and then grabbing the uniform from Kaien.

"Restroom?" Kaien pointed the way, she finally came back from the bathroom. Kaien then handed her the armband that she was required to wear as a Guardian, what used to be Yuki's armband. She emerged from the office now on a search for Kiryu. As she walked through the courtyard, she noticed the stares, heard the whispers, everyone talking about her taking Yuki's place, comparing her to Yuki. She didn't want to be compared to a monster, a vampire, a pureblood.

Zero was hiding in his usual spot, in the stable. He was trying to organize his thoughts. Now that Kaien found a replacement for Yuki, he wasn't sure if he wanted it, because it wasn't Yuki. It was Sayomi, he barely even knew her, but knew that working with her would be so different. She seemed tougher, maybe it was the red hair, or the clothes, or just the way she talked. Then again working with someone that's not so fragile might be amazing, might make it simple, maybe scare those little Day Class girls, hell she probably could scare the Night Class. He heard footsteps approaching, he quickly stood up and tried sneaking away, but couldn't.

"Kiryu!" Sayomi yelled.

"Hm?" he turned around, there she was, right there, in his face. She was quick.

"Why'd you run away from me?"

"I didn't run away from you, we got introduced and that was it, didn't think we needed to have a conversation."

"It'd be nice to get to know the guy I'm going to be working with, and be around a lot, in a way, Cross did sort of adopt me, took me in, I have nowhere else to go, you both are sort of like my new family, I guess." She looked at the ground. Attempting to show off her more sensitive side, but Zero wasn't buying it, this girl wasn't sensitive.

"Okay…well…lets see…what were you doing before you came here?"

"I was a vampire hunter." That's all she had to say. She had Zero's undivided attention. "Guess you can say still am, but needed something else to do, revenge was getting old, needed a new hobby I guess, thought maybe I should go back to school, and now here I am."

"Yeah now your job will be to keep the crazy ass Day Class girls to away from the vampires."

"Oh joy." Sayomi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know, that's technically not the job description, we're supposed to protect the Day Class, but kinda think it's the Night Class that needs protecting."

"I already know what I'm supposed to do, but why in the hell do we have to be body guards for the Night Class? I really don't wanna protect their assets, I'm not going to work as that, I protect humans, I kill vampires, I don't keep the Night class safe from human molestation, that's not what I'm here for."

"That's exactly what I told Headmaster." He smirked a little, he knew that he and Sayomi would get along just fine. "Well it's getting to be that time, guess we should head towards the Night Class dorms."

"All right, let's do this. Partner." She nodded at Zero, and smiling.

**ZERO POV**

This girl, she's different, she's like me, and she hates vampires. I wonder what caused her hate them so passionately. I want to ask her, but I know she won't tell me, she hardly knows me. Well we're going to be working together for a while, so maybe I'll ask her one day. She has an interesting…aura…about her. I know working with her is going to be totally different from working with Yuki. I knew the moment she walked into the door that I had an interesting year ahead of me. I miss Yuki, but maybe she'll distract me, maybe not in the same ways. What'll happen when she finds out I'm really a vampire…what if she notices the pills. My thirst…her neck, looks so….NO NO NO! I can't have those thoughts. I believe this girl really could kill me, I need not to lose control around her. I wonder if I could ever get to be as close to her as I ever was to Yuki, More than likely not, I grew up with her, we knew everything about each other, she let me get close to her, I highly doubt this girl will let down her guard enough, especially when she finds out what I really am.

"Zero? Hello?"

"Hm? Oh right we're here."

"How did ya not notice with the screaming girls?"

"Sorry, just thinking." She looked over at me, curiously, I hope she doesn't ask what I was thinking.

"Oh…okay, well if you need to talk, I'll listen okay? I won't judge you, no matter what." She smiled at me. What did she mean by she won't judge? She doesn't know me well enough to know that there is really anything to judge…what does she know?

"You going to help? Or just stay in a daze Kiryu?"

"Sorry Sayomi. Back up girls, back up." Sayomi tried pushing some girls back too, one made the mistake of back talking at her, just like they used to do to Yuki.

"Who do you think you are? Coming in taking over Yuki's place, you'll never replace her."

"I know this, and I have no intention of doing so, what's it even to ya? I thought you didn't like her because of the closeness to the Night Class? Thought you were jealous of her? Why the concern, heh?"

"umm..ah..i don't know." She stumped the girl. I chuckled under my breath. How does she know these things? Did Cross tell her? Or what? But she was right, no one really liked Yuki because of her being close to the vampires, especially Kuran. They were always jealous of her, but why? Would they have really been jealous if they knew what they were…what Kuran was? Probably not.

Sayomi did a good job keeping the girls back, they didn't seem to argue with her as much as they did Yuki. Maybe because she meant business, there was no sweet little innocent girl, no, not at all!


	2. Working with the new girl

Zero had no idea how to react to working with Sayomi. He was used to working with a quiet, innocent, naïve girl. Sayomi was the total opposite. The doors opened to the entrance of the Night Class. Sayomi turned around, stiffened and stared at the group of vampires. She stood there, arms by her side, balling her fists. She looked like she was ready to kill every one of the vampires. She peeked over at Zero, whom was eyeballing her curiously. She looked back over at the vampires, glaring at the beasts before her. Zero wondered fully why she seemed to hate them as much as he did if not more. They walked past her, Ichijo and Shiki both stopped in front of her.

"So, you're the new guardian?" Shiki asked. Sayomi nodded. He studied her a moment, then continued talking.

"Can you talk?"

"I don't talk to your kind. Continue walking please." She pointed the way. He arched an eyebrow, looking over at Ichijo, who in return just shrugged.

"If I were you, I'd keep walking." Zero stated. Sayomi looked at Zero, smirking slightly, he already understood her so easily. They looked at him a moment, then back at her, and then continued walking. Sayomi made her way over to Zero.

"Felt ya needed to stick up for me?"

"Nah I just didn't feel like cleaning up a bloody mess from you tearing him apart." He smirked at her. She smiled, she was going to love working with him.

"Wow, we're kinda like twins aren't we?" She attempted to joke. Zero froze, looking at the ground. He looked hurt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by that, I wasn't thinking." She placed a hand on his shoulder, oddly enough, he didn't brush it off, like she half expected. He wasn't sure if she knew about Ichiru, she seemed like she did, but then in that case she would know what he was…unless Cross came up with some kind of story about that to cover it up. Finally the Night Class made their way to where they needed to be, and the guardians finally got the crazy girls back to their dorms.

Sayomi was staying in room by herself, she requested her not to share with anyone, she needed her alone time. She heard a light knocking on the door. She had very heightened senses.

"Come in Zero." He opened the door slowly.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I have my ways. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just wanted to check on you, you all right?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She situated herself on the bed, making a little room, so if Zero wanted to sit down, he didn't seem to take the hint.

"Because you're in a new place, that has vampires, figured you might be a little on edge." He walked a little closer. She patted the spot next to her on the bed. He finally sat down.

"No it doesn't bother me really, because if any of them try anything, I'll be on their asses quicker than anything. Wish I had one of those, though." She pointed at the Bloody Rose gun that was hanging slightly out of his pocket. He pulled it out, looking at it. "I just have my sword, but I can't exactly walk around all day at school with that huge thing." She chuckled lightly.

"I'm surprised Headmaster didn't give you a weapon yet."

"He's not sure what to assign me yet, since I'm used to my sword, he's unsure what will work with me. Is there any extra guns? Like a Bloody Rose Jr. or some shit?"

"I don't know, honestly. I'm sure there's another gun somewhere. Or something else that would work for you." Zero stated, then looked down at the floor, he was seeming awkward.

"What's wrong Kiryu?"

"Hm? Oh nothing, just thinking about…everything.

"What about? Trust me you can come to me, I'm probably one of the easiest people in the world to talk to, easier then Yuki, I understand you a lot better than her."

"Why do you think that?" He asked, slightly defensive.

"Zero, you don't think that Headmaster and I haven't talked about you? I just met you today but I feel like I've known you years."

They just sat there in silence, he didn't know what to think about that. She was afraid of saying anything that might offend him. They were at a standstill. She wanted him to open up to her, to trust her, to be her friend, she knew he needed someone, someone that wouldn't betray him like that pureblood did.

**SAYOMI POV**

There is so much to this poor boy that I don't know what to do. Why won't he just talked to me, is he afraid I'll judge him, or turn on him? I won't do that, I intend on being a loyal friend to him. I know he needs that. I want to be there, I want to bond. We are so much a like that it's scary. The few hours I've known him, I have a great amount of care for him. It's like we have some kind of strange secret bond, we've been through the same kind of things, lost all of our loved ones to those vicious things that walk the same earth as us. He needs me, and in a way I need him. I know it seems weird because we don't know each other that well. But it seems that we know what each other has been through we know how to relate to each other. There's just something about him that I can't ignore, a part of him that's screaming for someone like me to save him. I needed a bit of saving myself, but he needs it more than me, he's been through so much in such a short time.

"What ya thinking about Sayomi?" Zero finally broke the silence that we were sitting in.

"Honesty…I'm thinking about you Zero." I looked at him, all confidence in breaking him returning. He arched an eyebrow for a minute, confused to why the hell I was thinking about him.

"Umm…okay…Why?" His attention was fully on me now.

"I just know you need me, that's all."

"Why you think that?"

"I don't think it. I know it Zero. Anyways I'm getting a bit sleepy. So I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I just needed more time to think. He got up and left my room silently. Should I tell him fully why? Or should I let him figure it out. I didn't know.


	3. Zero's secret

The next morning Sayomi actually had to attend class. Of course had to have the embarrassing introduction.

"Class, I'd like to introduce our new student, and also school guardian, Sayomi Kimura, she transferred from…where'd you transfer from sweetie?"

"Nowhere, I wasn't in school, I worked." She nonchalantly said, then looking up at the top row of desks to find Kiryu sitting by himself, she found where she will be sitting.

"So what did you do?"

"Family business. Nothing too big, but it was fun. Can I go sit please?"

"Yup, thank you for joining the class." She walked off mumbling "Like I really had a choice." She made her way up to Zero sitting down right next to him. He didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Zero." She smiled at the boy. He still was silent, something was bothering him. He couldn't sleep last night, still having pain from hunger, pain from his losses, and thinking about Sayomi, and wondering if she really can help.

"Zero, hello?" he looked up at her, with a pained, twisted expression, then jumped up running from the classroom as quick as he could. Her eyes widened, unsure of what she even did. She heard a whisper from below her.

"Wow she must've said something to really piss Zero off! Guess he does not like working with her." The girl then snickered. She sat there the entire time, not paying attention to the lesson, just wondering what happened, why he had reacted that way. Finally the class ended at the confused girl went looking for Zero, she assumed he'd be back at the stable again, with that horse, Lilly. Lilly was the one thing he trusted to talk to, because she didn't talk back.

"Zero!" he heard her call, he tried getting up to run, but he couldn't, he couldn't move. He reached for his blood tablets, but shoved them back quickly when he saw Sayomi's shadow, he tried getting away again.

"Zero! Stay right there!" She said sternly. He listened, he stayed put. She squatted down in front of him. "Zero, what's wrong? You can't just run from me and hide, please don't, just talk to me." He shook his head, turning away from her, trying to hide his eyes that were slowly going crimson. She grabbed his shirt. "Zero, look at me!"

"No." he tried pulling away from her, but he couldn't, she was surprisingly strong. She then reached into his jacket pocked, pulling out the tablets. "Take one, please, don't let it consume you, please Zero."

"I was planning on it, until you showed up, why can't you just mind someone's space and just stay away!"

"Zero!" She stood up tossing the tablets at him. "I'm trying to be a good friend!"

"I don't need one!" He yelled back at her, picking up the tablets.

"Please, Sayomi, just go." He hid his face in his hands. She stood there a moment before running off. She made her way back to her room, breathing heavily, partially irritated, and slightly frightened, but more irritated then anything. She didn't want to be pushed away, she just wanted to help him. She just sat there, thinking about everything, about Zero. About ten minutes later she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in Zero." She said, irritation still filling her voice. He walked in slowly, staying far away from her.

"Can we talk about what happened?" Zero seemed to vulnerable, something she didn't think could be possible.

"Of course, Zero, come sit with me." She smiled, assuring him that everything was okay. He made his way to the bed, sitting next to her, still keeping his distance. Afraid she would try to kill him or something. He honestly seemed scared of her. She was unsure if he was scared of her hurting him physically or hurting him emotionally by pushing him away.

"Come closer Zero, it's okay. I already knew. Headmaster told me."

"And you still want to be around? You still want to help me?"

"Of course Zero. You're not a monster, you're still just Zero to me."

"Even though I'm a vampire?"

"You're not a vampire to me." She grabbed his hand, looking intently into his eyes, which were no longer the hungry red colour. He looked back, searching her eyes for an answer to why it didn't bug her that he was what she loathed the most. Maybe it was because he loathed them just as much, he wasn't proud of being a blood sucking beast. She smiled at him. "I'm going to take care of you, way better than that other girl did. I know about the tattoo, and I have the bracelet to help with your control." She lifted up her arm, to reveal the bracelet that Yuki once wore, it suited her better, she wanted nothing more but to control vampires, especially the beast within him, and she didn't want him hurting. She was still staring in his eyes, making him feel more awkward. She scooted closer to him, grabbing him into her arms, hugging him. He felt strange, something wasn't right. All of a sudden her door flew open, and standing in the doorway, was Yuki and Kaname Kuran. Zero stood up pulling out his Bloody Rose, and Sayomi grabbing her sword, both standing their ground.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Zero yelled at the intruders. Sayomi just stood there, silent, still holding her sword, ready to fight.


	4. Sayomi's story

"We are not here to fight, Zero. We are here to meet this new young woman. So please, Zero, put the gun away now." Kaname spoke first. Yuki's eyes were wide with surprise. She was unsure of what was going on, and didn't want anyone killing anyone else.

"What does it matter? She doesn't like your kind, she's just a hunter, like me." Zero spoke up, defending Sayomi.

"Thanks Zero, but I don't need any one sticking up for me. I know why they are here." Sayomi lowered her sword, therefore causing Zero to lower the gun. "Yes, I am the new guardian, I'm here to stand by Zero at all costs" She emphasized 'at all costs' staring directly at Yuki. "I'm not here to 'replace' Yuki, or to kill vampires, I'm simply here to protect, that's all you need to know."

"Oh, but Sayomi, we know so much more about you, but we'll let everyone else learn about that on their own, we won't say a word to them, we promise." Kaname smiled, too sickingly sweet yet sarcastic, making Zero want to just blow him up, right then and there.

"Well that's most certainly none of your business Kuran, I don't have to answer to anyone, especially a vampire, and Yuki…just the things I want to say to you, but I'll hold my tongue, for Zero's sake, I just don't see how you could be so selfish, but that's okay, he'll move on, find a girl that's not going to hurt him, like you did. That's where I'm leaving it, now go!" she demanded, she wanted those pureblood scumbags gone, far far away. Kaname nodded, and Yuki just walked off, staring at the floor, before she fully left, she turned to Zero.

"I'm so sorry Zero, I really am."

"GO!" Sayomi yelled. Watching the vampires leave her room. She walked over to Zero, who was tense, hurt, once again by the vile Yuki Kuran.

"Zero?" She placed a hand on his arm. He turned away from her, heading towards the door.

"Please don't go…Zero. Talk to me." He sighed, closed the door, and heading back towards Sayomi's bed sitting down. There was so much sadness and hurt in his eyes, it was hard for Sayomi to bear.

"Zero, I was harsh, but I had to, she hurt you. There was a wonderful and caring guy right in front of her, and she chose Kaname, who is also a selfish…being. I don't like her, I'm sorry, she took advantage of you."

"She didn't know she was hurting me, she's just too naïve for her own good. Kaname is all she ever knew, she was born a pureblood, destined to be a pureblood, there's nothing I could have done to prevent it. She's gone now."

"So you must move on."

"And I will." He looked deeply into Sayomi's eyes. For a moment, she wondered if he was feeling the same way as she was, if he felt he needed her. He shook his head, breaking the stare between them, then looking down at his gun. He started twisting it around, looking at it. "I used to want to use this thing, to just end it all, I hate being the monster that I am, but Yuki was the one that kept me going, she kept me strong. And after she left, I started feeling helpless again, but for some reason, something was telling me to hang in there, that things would get better, that maybe one day I'll forget about her, and forget about everything. But I couldn't forget what I was, I still wanted to just go, I didn't want to continue living as a beast."

"Well, I'm here now Zero, I won't let you lose control, I won't let anything happen to you, and I most certainly won't let you hurt yourself. And I also will never leave you behind, I'm here for you. And I'll help you forget about her." Sayomi moved closer to Zero, who was now sitting on her bed, She sat down next to him. "I want to be your best friend, someone you rely on. I'll never let you down. I promise, and I never break promises." She smiled at Zero, he still wasn't able to fully smile.

"So…if your my best friend, then I need to know more about you, what did Kaname mean?"

"Umm…I'm not quite sure really…there's not really a whole lot to me. I'm just Sayomi." He wasn't buying it, there was more, or Kaname wouldn't have said anything, not that he believes that beast over her, but he knows something deep about her, and it hit a nerve with her, he could tell but the way she reacted, but he wasn't going to push it, he knew she'd tell him I time.

"I believe there's more, but you can tell me when you're ready." She nodded, meaning he was right, but it was something so hurtful she couldn't talk about. "Can I at least know why you hate vampires so much?"

"I guess." She was looking at the floor. "A pureblood killed my lover, then killed my family. She took him in as a slave, later killing him in front of me. She then asked me to replace him."

"Did you?"

"Not at first, so she killed my family, so I had no choice, being from a family of hunters, this was hurting me. She then replaced me, with a young boy, leaving me behind, at the boys home, where she had mutilated the entire family, except for one, the boys brother, whom turned into a vampire." She paused, looking at Zero, wondering if he understood.

"Shizuka." He gasped. Sayomi nodded, confirming that it was indeed her that she had enslaved. "She replaced you with Ichiru, my twin brother."

"Yeah, she did. That's another reason I know so much about you. I've followed her, Ichiru, and even you, that's how I made my way to the school. That's how Kaien found me."

"Does that mean that you are also…a…vampire?" Zero asked, scared of that the answer might be.


	5. The truth, the bond

Sayomi POV

Should I tell him this much about me? Should I be letting him in this much, especially when he doesn't want to fully open up to me? Then again, I already know pretty much everything, just not really his feelings on certain things. I don't even know what to say to him anymore. I kind of want to tell him to just leave, I felt I've said too much, but I also want to bond, talk with him, I want him to trust me and I want to trust him. We're so much alike that it's scary. I guess I should tell him.

I grabbed the left side of my hair, moving it, revealing my neck, and the tattoo on my neck that matches his. The boy grew silent, mouth hanging open. I knew this would be the reaction I would get, but I wasn't expected the next thing he did. He placed his hand on my neck, rubbing the tattoo, lost in staring at it. I half expected him to stand up, yell some obscenities at me then run out of the room. But instead he was…interested in it. Maybe because we were the same, we knew how the other felt, we empathized with each other. He continued rubbing the tattoo then brought his hand to my cheek resting it there.

"I'm sorry, Sayomi."

"You're not repulsed?"

"No...I mean I wish you were human, but I'm not going to run, because you're like me, you hate being this way, you don't run around flaunting the fact you're a killer. I see your hurting as much as I am."

"We can help each other, you know."

"Yeah."

"In lots of ways Zero. With our emotions, our differences, and our…hunger." I looked down at the floor, unable to look him in the eyes whilst making that remark. He had no response. He continued looking at me, I felt his eyes on me, I just didn't know what expression he had, didn't want to know. He stood up, and left, without a word. I sincerely hoped I hadn't offended him by saying that. I laid back on the bed, lost in thought. All of a sudden I felt I wasn't alone anymore.

…

"What do you want?" Sayomi quickly stood up, turning towards her window, to find Kaname standing there. She had sensed him when he entered the room.

"I just wanted to come check on everything. Are things with Zero and you going all right?"

"They're fine, what's it to you?" Sayomi walked closer to the vampire, she wasn't going to let this thing come in her room, and dig into her business.

"Just checking for Yuuki, she still cares about him. Honestly, I don't care a bit about him, but for Yuuki's sake, I keep an eye on him, and she doesn't seem to trust you with him. We know what you are."

"So does Zero, I told him. He's not freaked out about it or anything, he understands, we're the same."

"He didn't seem to like the feeding comment to much."

"Well it's really none of your business…or Yuuki's. I'll take care of him, she needs not to worry about him anymore. The both of you are very lucky that we didn't kill you when you entered before. I care about Zero, I intend on protecting him, from you and from her. She's no longer a part of his life, I'm trying to help him forget about her, and how she hurt him. So please just go, and never come back." She threatened, reaching for her sword that was still lying on the bed.

"There's no need for that Sayomi. We will try to stay away, but we will still be keeping an eye on this place. And I can't promise that Yuuki won't continue keeping an eye out on Zero."

"You're her fiancé, she needs to keep an eye on you, not Zero."

"She won't listen. Goodbye Sayomi. See you around."

"Hope not." She mumbled, as Kaname left the room. When Sayomi turned back around, Zero was in the door way, holding up his Bloody Rose towards the window.

"Zero?" he was just standing there, froze. "ZERO! Snap out of it! He's gone now." He lowered the gun. He finally looked over at Sayomi.

"Did you mean that?"

"Yes Zero, all of it. I don't want her around you, I want to keep you safe, and I feel I'm one of the only people that can." He ran over to Sayomi, pulling her into a hug.

"If you weren't like me, I would refuse, I wouldn't want your help, but since you feel what I feel, I'm thankful for you." He pulled away, placing his hand under Sayomi's chin. "I hope soon, our friendship will go stronger. Good night Sayomi." He left the room once again. Sayomi was glad to help, but she couldn't shake the feeling of the intruder. The least he could do is knock or something, not sneak into her room like he's some kind of heroic figure. She just laid in bed, unable to sleep properly, so much has happened in just her first two days. She knew this was only the beginning. She tossed and turned. Every time she dosed off she saw Kaname, Yuuki, and then she'd see Zero's pain stricken face. She finally said screw sleep. She got out of bed, threw on some clothes and decided to go on a walk. She was exploring the courtyard, enjoying the scenery and enjoying the silence. Though it wouldn't be silent for long. She heard rustling in a nearby bush, and when she looked over at it, she saw red eyes staring intensely at her.


End file.
